El misterioso viaje
by NaniMe
Summary: Hace 32 años el buque All Might zarpó y no se supo de su destino hasta años después. Al parecer menos de la mitad había sobrevivido y quienes lo habían hecho insistían en que encontraron su perdición al toparse con sirenas. Las burlas no tardaron en llegar y por eso decidieron guardar silencio al respecto. Hasta hoy.


**Bienvenida, persona , gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta extraña historia.**

 **Tengo mucha gente a quien culpar por mi repentino interés en crear una historia con esta temática, pero optaré por el silencio (?)**

 **Boku no hero ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Esto solo es hecho con amor y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Es un AU sin quirks. Habrá muerte de personajes, pero no es trágico ni nada (al menos yo no lo considero así). Me disculpo con las personas conocedoras de navegación por mi herejía, supongo.**

 **Espero que les agrade:**

Es muy sabida la historia de la embarcación _All Might_ y lo que sucedió con su tripulación.

A sí mismo, han sido muchas las cosas que se han dicho sobre esto. Desde decir que el capitán sufría de una severa depresión y decidió cometer suicido arrastrando al resto de hombres con él, cosa que no puede estar más alejada de la verdad y que todo aquel que lo conociera podía señalar las falacias de tal afirmación. Hasta que hubo una fiesta en la que acabaron con el ron en una sola noche y este, infectado con el mal estado de la bodega los hizo alucinar y acabarse unos con otros.

Han sido varias las teorías que se han dado sobre lo que pudo sucederle a esta embarcación dadas por el público en general debido a lo misterioso de su desaparición y a los sobrevivientes que se lograron localizar en las costas de América del Sur que desvariaban extrañas historias. Todo debido a que nadie prestó la suficiente atención a la historia en cuanto la palabra sirena fue mencionada. A pesar de que fue por todos y lamentablemente debido a que había demasiadas versiones, pero no se puede evitar, cada uno vimos una cosa diferente cuando nos encontramos con esas criaturas y ninguna es menos real que otra.

Yo soy Kirishima Eijiro, el primer oficial del _All Might_ y he decidido que, tras treinta años de rumores sin fundamentos, la historia de las personas que formaban parte de este barco merece ser revelada tal y como sucedió realmente para, de alguna manera, limpiar el nombre de todos ellos que no merecen ser señalados como actualmente se hace.

En 1807 zarpó del puerto de Hyogo la fragata _All Might_ como uno de los primeros intentos de comunicación con el nuevo continente y establecer una ruta comercial. Este buque de tres palos era capitaneado por Bakugou Katsuki, uno de los más increíbles navegantes de su época.

Creo que es una buena manera de introducción contar un poco sobre la manera en la que esto comenzó.

Debido a que el shogunato Tokugawa continuaba con su crecimiento en todos los ámbitos y los países occidentales continuaban creciendo, se decidió que buscarían la manera de relacionarse como iguales con los otros países y no terminar siendo sometidos por ellos. Es debido a eso que quisieron establecer su propia ruta comercial bajo sus propias inventivas y se mandaron varios navíos con ese fin. Uno de ellos fue el buque _All Might,_ el nombre en inglés tenía el objetivo de incentivar la unión con el extranjero, aunque en la realidad ningún nipón tuviera interés en ello.

Bakugou Katsuki era un nombre famoso. Los integrantes de la familia Katsuki fueron, durante montones de décadas, los principales navegantes, y los únicos que establecían una clase de vinculo con el extranjero. Además de que, para sus 21 años, el joven Katsuki ya había demostrado ser un excepcional diestro en el arte de la navegación. Había zarpado como capitán de 5 barcos diferentes y tras eso había conseguido su propio buque. Por eso no dudaron ni un momento en ponerlo a cargo.

En aquel entonces yo tenía 23 años y era capitán del _Red Riot_ uno de los barcos dedicados a la pesca del atún. No tenía tras de mí ninguna clase de anécdota sobresaliente y solo había hablado con Bakugou como dos veces en mi vida, y nada había sido nunca más allá de unas cuantas palabras. El capitán me dijo, ya en el mar, que me había elegido porque había salvado varios de mis navíos en situaciones precarias y tenía un don natural para moverme entre los arrecifes, aunque no los conociera. Nunca había sido tan consciente de esa habilidad mía como cuando la tuve que llevar a cabo, pero eso lo explicaré bien en su momento. Él me nombró primer oficial y de esa manera me uní a la tripulación del _All Might._

Yo estaba muy emocionado, incluso había usado ese viaje como la excusa perfecta para proponerme a mi ahora esposa Ashido, lo recuerdo bien, le había dicho: "Cuando regrese mi nombre será pronunciado con respeto, y entonces me volveré alguien digno de tu mano.", seis años después, cuando volví a verla ella continuaba esperándome y me recibió con las palabras que se grabarían en mi memoria para siempre: "Tú siempre fuiste digno".

Nos tardamos casi un mes en prepararlo todo, en nombrar al resto de la tripulación, caso en el que el capitán Bakugou escuchó y consideró mis consejos, en conseguir los alimentos necesarios para el año que contemplábamos duraría, los materiales y requerimientos. Y así, como ha quedado en la historia, el 13 de Julio el _All Might_ soltaba sus amarras para dirigirse al extenso océano azul.

Los primeros dos meses pasaron sin ningún suceso digno de alguna mención en especial para los acontecimientos que en esta historia se interesa por esclarecer. Así puede comprobarlo cualquiera en la bitácora del viaje que el contramaestre Sero hizo público con la esperanza de conseguir algo de dinero. Salvo las pequeñas notas que sí deben ser tomadas en cuenta que el capitán Bakugou insistía en poner. Ya que era nuestro trabajo principal y porque después descubriríamos que tal vez no era algo natural.

"Las corrientes marinas y los vientos nos llevan al sur."

Constantemente debíamos estar arreglando el curso y la mayor parte del tiempo debíamos elevar las velas y remar. Eso acababa con todos los marineros que estaban bajo cubierta así que cuando descansaban, el mar, indomable, insistía en llevarnos al sur. De ahí en fuera, cuando ni siquiera sospechábamos lo que esto podría significar, todo tuvo una monotonía de normalidad.

Hasta el tercer mes cuando uno de los marineros más novatos, un joven de apenas unos catorce años, por tratar de aparentar una imagen adulta, fumó dentro de las habitaciones generando un pequeño incendio que podría haber terminado con el barco entero, pero que por suerte fue detenido por la rápida reacción del tercer oficial al mando, Mashirao Ojiro. Luego de que el capitán lo castigara como era debido, todos nos topamos de frente con la situación de que la mitad de las hamacas habían perecido y eran muy pocas las que había de repuesto.

Sabía que deberíamos compartir espacio para dormir, pero no me esperaba su siguiente declaración.

–Tú – había dicho el capitán señalando al joven que había provocado todo – dormirás en el suelo – y esa era una declaración cruel pues dormir en el suelo de un barco era por demás imposible. El movimiento constante y eterno que este tiene obliga al cuerpo a estar girando y deslizándose por lo que el dolor en los músculos al día siguiente es casi insoportable, además de que, si la noche se sacudía mucho, había demasiadas probabilidades de que algún objeto lo golpeara. Hubo quien intentó defenderlo, pero el capitán se mostró reacio. Había sido su culpa y debía sufrir las consecuencias. El mal temperamento del hombre que nos dirigía evitó que cualquiera pudiera decir alguna palabra más en su defensa. – Tú – continuó señalándome a mí –, dormirás conmigo, y todos los demás que sean necesarios compartirán hamaca. Decídanlo en paz o vendré a quemarlas y todos dormirán en el suelo.

Por unos momentos creí que había escuchado mal o que había sido una broma. Nadie pareció prestar atención en el detalle que a mi me carcomía pues de inmediato habían comenzado a discutir quién dormiría con quién. Los observé pidiendo auxilio con la mirada, pero ninguno reparó en mi necesidad. La veracidad de la propuesta llegó luego de que el maestre Kaminari nos diera su reporte del barco. El capitán Bakugou hizo una ligera señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y así, en la habitación del capitán se desnudó y entró en la cama primero.

Hay cosas que se descubren cuando se debe hacer algo tan íntimo como compartir cama con otro hombre. La que más me ayudó a asimilar esa situación fue la capacidad del capitán Bakugou de quedarse dormido en el momento mismo en el que cerraba los ojos y, como descubriría con el pasar de las noches, despertarse completamente despejado en cuanto los abría. Después del bochorno de las primeras veces me acostumbré a la rutina que implicaba desnudarme y pasar por encima del capitán para dormir en la parte de la cama que se encuentra pegada a la pared.

Además de que este suceso terminó creando un vínculo de cercanía entre nosotros que el capitán no demostró nunca con ninguna otra persona. Después de todo, él era la clase de hombre que se la pasaba gritando improperios e insultos a toda la tripulación, amenazaba y castigaba por casi cualquier cosa. El sentimiento en general que todos le tenían se movía constantemente entre el respeto y el miedo. Y estoy seguro de que habría sido igual para mí, si no fuera porque en las noches mi cuerpo, como reflejo, terminaba atrapando al capitán en un abrazo asfixiante y que él, lo único que hacía al despertar y encontrarnos en semejante situación, era alejarme con un golpe de su codo directo en las costillas. Siempre en el mismo lugar al punto de que durante todo el viaje tuve un enorme y doloroso moretón en esa zona. Llevándome esto a analizar la verdadera naturaleza de Bakugou Katsuki.

Él era firme y estricto. No dejaba cabida a la debilidad y se aseguraba de que todo estuviera siempre en orden. Encontraba rápidamente las soluciones a cualquier conflicto que se pudiera presentar y, contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera creer, siempre estaba al tanto de la situación de todos los hombres a bordo.

Él no era, como se popularizó de inmediato la creencia luego de que nosotros regresáramos, ningún hombre loco que desvariara o se dejara llevar por cualquier leyenda o creencia. Al contrario, debajo de esa actitud explosiva se encontraba un hombre calmado y amable. Que me permitió seguir durmiendo con él tras descubrir mis costumbres incómodas durante la noche, que perdonó al joven que casi acaba con su barco siendo que cualquier otro capitán lo hubiera echado al mar y abandonado a su suerte, que siempre escuchaba atentamente las quejas y sugerencias de cualquiera sin importar el cargo que tuviera.

Quiero dejar en claro su personalidad, porque es mi deseo que se comprenda el efecto de las criaturas que nos atacaron al ser él, esa clase de hombre, uno, si no es que el más afectado por sus engañosos y endemoniados embrujos.

Fue cuando llevábamos ocho meses en el mar. Luchábamos por retomar nuestra ruta todos los días e incluso algunas noches, pero el gran cuerpo azul nos quería llevar a otra parte y para ese entonces ya nos encontrábamos a casi 40 millas alejados de la ruta estimada. Siempre hacia el sur.

Era medio día, los vientos guardaban calma, el agua estaba tranquila, sin ninguna nube en el cielo que pudiera engañar con su sombra, el sol brillaba con todas sus fuerzas en el cielo quemando la piel de los marineros que se encargaban del mantenimiento de la cubierta. Las cocinas se encontraban activas y todos anhelaban el llamado al comedor. El segundo oficial al mando en la parte superior del mástil de proa gritó.

En ese momento todos dimos por hecho que un hombre en el agua podría haber surgido de cualquier otra embarcación que pudo pasar por ahí y lo habían echado por alguna razón. Pero la lógica nos lleva a pensar que esa ubicación exacta no habría por qué pasar ningún navío. Podríamos haber optado por la resolución de un cuerpo arrastrado por la corriente que, si bien en ese momento estaba quieta, desconocíamos el tiempo que llevaría ahí. Nadie habría prestado atención, cada cual sacando sus propias teorías, si el segundo grito no se hubiera escuchado hasta el último rincón del _All Might_.

–¡Está con vida!

Incluso el barco se inclinó con curiosidad cuando todos a bordo se movieron a babor para ver al hombre que sufría. Pero el agua azul era lo único que se presentaba. El segundo oficial insinuó que ahora lo había visto a estribor y entonces solo los que en aquel momento consideramos ilusos siguieron su dedo. El capitán le ordenó que bajara, se hidratara y comiera. Claro que creer que alucinaba era lo más lógico.

Entonces me tocó a mí subir para seguir vigilando nuestros alrededores. No tenía en mente mas que ver el eterno azul que todo lo devoraba y en el horizonte se fundía con el cielo volviéndose uno encarnizadamente. Avanzando a 20 nudos el viento me refrescaba mejor de lo que el agua misma podría lograr.

Entonces lo vi también.

Avanzando a la misma altura que la proa, la mitad superior del cuerpo de un hombre observaba el barco con curiosidad. Y era algo que debía ser imposible. Ningún ser humano podría nadar a tal velocidad, además de que ni siquiera estaba moviendo los brazos. Claro que no era un humano, solo que en ese momento yo no lo sabía y la sobrenaturalidad del asunto casi me hace caer, logrando permanecer en lo alto del mástil solo porque me agarré del cabo a tiempo. Grité de inmediato al capitán. Pero al regresar mi atención al mar para indicarle el lugar exacto, era una vez más el mar limpio lo único que recibió las miradas.

El capitán Bakugou, sin embargo, en lugar de hacerme bajar también o regañarme por alimentar los engaños de uno, se mantuvo en con una pierna sobre el mascarón de proa y estuvo con la mirada atenta al mar. Ese día no volvió a haber ninguna clase de avistamiento.

En la siguiente semana el viento fue más feroz que nunca. Y las corrientes marinas parecían haber cobrado vida como serpientes que nos empujaban y nos llevaban a la deriva a su antojo. Nos vimos en la obligación de permitírselo mucho más tiempo del que hubiéramos deseado, pero tratar de luchar en contra parecía forzar el timón y las orzas hasta el riesgo de romperse. El sur era nuestro único destino.

La siguiente vez, cuando el sol ya se había escondido bajo el mar, pero su luz aún llegaba a todos, cuando el mar nos mecía de proa a popa para mandarnos a dormir, cuando el segundo oficial gritó, todos lo vimos también.

–¡Allí está, ahora son dos!

Yo corrí con toda la esperanza de que, si más de nosotros lo veíamos, podía calmarme y no creer que había perdido la cabeza. Pero los jadeos y expresiones de asombro en general no me calmaron en absoluto. Ver el torso de un hombre saliendo del mar con tal naturalidad como si estuviera de pie en alguna especie de base en el frío océano que podría dar hipotermia inmediata a cualquiera, era perturbador. Y lo hacía peor que en realidad fueran dos a unos tres brazos de distancia entre sí.

No estaba seguro de poder reconocer a quien había visto por primera vez ese poco tiempo atrás. Y sin embargo estaba seguro de que era el mismo, ese hombre mitad pez fue el único que nos llevó a la perdición. Con su cabello de un verde que a pesar de estar claramente mojado se levantaba alborotado. Por la cercanía que logré tener en una ocasión descubrí también que era un piel moteada, con todas esas pecas llenando su cuerpo de piel clara, concentrándose con más ahínco en sus mejillas, los ojos verdes a través de los cuales podías ver todas las algas del mundo y el color del océano en algunas regiones. Hipnotizante. Atrapando desde ese mismo instante los ojos rojos como el fuego del capitán Bakugou.

Nadie se dio cuenta, yo en realidad solo lo descubrí por el paso del tiempo, pero en ese momento, cuando ese par de ojos se encontraron, nuestro destino se había sellado en manos del hombre a quien seguiríamos sin dudarlo y su nueva condena de muerte.

Las dos criaturas desaparecieron de repente, sumergiéndose en el océano con siniestra velocidad. Acabando también de esa forma con el trance en el que todos se habían visto atrapados. Yo me había visto tan concentrado en uno de ellos que nunca reparé en el otro. Entonces un marino, en medio de la obscuridad que con velocidad había caído sobre nosotros se percató del peligro inminente.

–¡Arrecifes!

Como es común en hombres que llevamos la experiencia a cuestas, mi cuerpo se movió de inmediato y sin esperar el permiso del capitán, quien de todos modos esperaba la misma reacción de mi parte, tomé el timón y logré maniobrar lo mejor posible. El barco recibió daños, era imposible salir del todo ileso de esas rocas que se asomaban del mar y la obscuridad no me dejaba diferenciar correctamente dónde se encontraban todas, pero por suerte no fue nada grave, al día siguiente los marinos y el carpintero estuvieron ocupados reparando las zonas más afectadas, pero no corríamos riesgo de hundirnos.

Esa noche en la que por primera vez fuimos conscientes de las criaturas que nos seguían y vigilaban nadie pudo dormir, acostado en la cama que le correspondía al capitán, observé cómo este ni siquiera se aflojó las botas para sentarse. Observando la titilante luz de la vela que luchaba contra la obscuridad, solo él sabrá qué habrá cruzado por su mente después de semejante encuentro. Pero pronto todos nos golpearíamos de frente con lo que eso traía consigo.

Los arrecifes a los que habíamos llegado no figuraban en el mapa. Luego de agregarlos y seguir avanzando descubrimos una terrible realidad. No era solo un conjunto, se trataba de un enorme circulo de aproximadamente una milla de radio. Estábamos rodeados y atrapados en medio. Las corrientes de mar y de aire que tanto nos habían empujado cesaron por completo ese día. Estábamos varados.

Fue remando como dimos un circulo completo y entendimos que no podríamos salir de ahí hasta en la noche que la marea subiera lo suficiente como para volver a cubrir esas acumulaciones de roca lo necesario como para que pasáramos por encima.

Nadie esperaba que fuera un día normal, tranquilo o aburrido después de lo sucedido anoche y que en ese momento resultara que ahora estábamos atrapados.

Se podía ver en la expresión de todos la falta de descanso, el miedo y la preocupación. No era que nunca nadie hubiéramos escuchado historias al respecto, pero de la misma manera que lo hicieron quienes escucharon nuestras palabras, los tildábamos de gente loca que desvariaba, en ese momento, sin embargo, teníamos una de esas leyendas rondándonos. Y tal vez en cuestión de comparación con las otras criaturas uno podría considerar que no era tan malo, pero solo porque no fueran enormes monstruos no significaba que no hubiera llegado a nuestros oídos cómo las sirenas acababan con navíos y hasta flotas enteras.

Todos se encontraban alerta, algunos incluso tenían las armas en mano y el capitán tuvo que ir a detener varios episodios de crisis que parecían comenzar por cualquier ruido. El pesado silencio que nos presionaba lo hacía todo más complicado. Con el mar tan extrañamente quieto que casi podía pasar por hielo o tierra firme, y el aire estático sin mover ni siquiera un poco las velas, sin aves ni peces. El cambio en las sombras era lo único que de verdad nos daba señal de que el sol sí se estaba moviendo.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse de violetas y naranjas, el capitán Bakugou ordenó que se prepararan para salir de ese circulo en el que nos encontrábamos atrapados. Por fin todos los hombres habían recuperado un poco de vitalidad al tener por fin qué hacer, algo con que apagar la mente y distraer el cuerpo. Por fin los cabos anudados, los pasos dados, las órdenes gritadas llenaban el ambiente y lo relajaban. Levar anclas.

Todo estaba listo cuando comenzó.

Un sonido tan bajo que era casi imperceptible, y se perdía bajo la actividad del _All Might_. No sabría decir si yo fui el primero en escucharlo, pero sí sé que me percaté de él antes que otros muchos porque me tardé en diferenciarlo del resto del ruido. Luego, conforme los otros lo ubicaban e iban guardando silencio, la claridad se hizo presente.

Era como una voz, un sonido hermoso y exquisito que parecía entrar por cada parte de tu cuerpo e infectarte de él. Llenándote de calma, de calidez, de tranquilidad. Después otro sonido similar se sumó haciéndolo todo mejor. Lo recuerdo muy bien, la sensación de que podría volar, de que podría acostarme a dormir en ese preciso momento, se sentía como el cálido regazo de mi madre, como una exquisita comida de tierra, como el más sabroso de los vinos, me recordaba a la aprobación de mi padre, la sonrisa de Mina, el viento contra mi rostro en el primer viaje que tuve.

El sonido del agua chapoteando sirvió para despertarnos a varios.

Cuando parpadeé, me di cuenta de que estaba sostenido de la borda, de pie sobre una caja con medio cuerpo asomándome fuera del barco. Justo debajo había una mujer sirena, si sus pechos revelaban correctamente su sexo, de cabello verde y largo, unos enormes y redondeados ojos que me miraban con tal fijeza que a pesar de darme cuenta de mi situación no pude apartarme.

Mi esposa e hijos ya han escuchado esta historia de mis labios así que no nada me impide hablar con la verdad. La belleza de esa mujer sirena era diferente, era atrayente y atrapante. En ese momento yo me juraba a mí mismo que me había enamorado de ella y quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Subí la pierna sobre la madera dispuesto a arrojarme y unirme a ella, pero el ruido del agua volvió a hacerse presente y giré el rostro sin ganas, pero con una memoria muscular que me obligó a hacerlo. El agua se movía agitada.

Entonces vi caer a otro hombre. Y una cola de pescado sumergirse en esa misma zona. Por fin pude despertar por completo, algunos otros ya lo habían hecho o lo estaban haciendo y trataban de salvar y detener a quienes aún seguían bajo sus encantos. Regresé la mirada al océano debajo de mí y la mujer sirena ya o estaba. Volví a colocar mis pies como era debido sobre la cubierta y corrí a tratar de detener a otro marino que se arrojaba. Apenas si alcancé a sujetar su tobillo y con ayuda de otro hombre lo regresamos a bordo. Los hombres se dividían entre los que ya iban de un lado a otro ayudando a sus compañeros y los que seguían arrojándose a las manos de la muerte.

Me preocupaban todos esos hombres sin falta, pero mi prioridad inmediata se volvió el capitán Bakugou, no lo veía por ningún lado. Atravesé todo el barco en su búsqueda, en popa, detrás del timonel pude diferenciar su espalda. Él seguía observando el mar así que corrí dispuesto a despertarlo del encantamiento. Lo que vi allí es algo que diré por primera vez en estos treinta años que han transcurrido, nunca supe decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera el mismo capitán tuvo nunca conocimiento de que fui testigo de aquello.

A diferencia de todos nosotros que estábamos por arrojarnos al mar, el capitán Bakugou estaba de pie perfectamente erguido, él no veía hacia abajo, estaba observando al frente, porque el hombre sirena que lo atacó a él, encontró la manera de subir. Estaba sentado en la toldilla con su aterradora cola de pescado moviéndose lentamente de arriba abajo, tranquilo, confiado, cargando su peso en un brazo y utilizando el otro para acariciar el cabello del capitán. Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar de admiración, satisfaciendo su curiosidad, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa que de haber pertenecido a un ser humano normal incluso podría haber calificado de hermosa.

Yo estaba congelado ante la impresión de poder admirar a esa criatura tan de cerca y de manera completa. El capitán Bakugou, completamente diferente y en aparente control de su cuerpo, desplazó sus manos para tocarlo. El quejido del hombre sirena por el contacto contra su pecho fue casi erótico. Las manos de Bakugou se movieron con la facilidad que el agua que empapaba al hombre sirena le permitía. Lo analizó, lo hizo con tal lentitud que parecía que una vida completa pasaba mientras sus dedos contorneaban sus hombros, bajaban por sus brazos, parecían enredarse con los otros dedos, pero los abandonaban para seguir con su camino hasta llegar a la zona que evidenciaba su carácter como criatura del océano. Mi estómago se revolvió un poco al verlo posar la mano sobre la cola que le daba un aspecto tan extraño al otro, pero al mismo tiempo me llené de fascinación y el deseo de hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo, yo permanecí de la misma posición hasta el final. Mientras la manera en la que el hombre sirena contemplaba a Bakugou, ahora como si toda la belleza se concentrara en él, la misma expresión que todos los hipnotizados. De alguna manera, habían cambiado los roles y era el capitán quien atrapaba al otro. Los ojos verdes parecían casi enamorados. Por eso casi no me sorprendió cuando deslizó los brazos tras su nuca para atraerlo y, desde lo que pude entender en el lugar en donde me encontraba, besarlo en los labios.

Me sentía como un ajeno contemplando algo que no debía, a pesar de que lo que debía hacer era detenerlo y alejar al capitán de las manos de ese monstruo de las profundidades. Su expresión iluminada al separarse hizo que me retractara de ese pensamiento de inmediato. Nadie podía llamar monstruo a semejante criatura. Fue el capitán quien lo sostuvo del rostro y repitió el contacto una segunda ocasión.

Un estridente sonido me permitió volver a moverme, solo para poder cubrir mis orejas y caer al suelo. Observé a proa donde al parecer la tripulación había tomado la iniciativa de atacar a las sirenas que nos habían rodeado, se gritaban cosas y eran tan sumamente escandalosos que no podía explicarme cómo no me percaté de eso antes.

El capitán apareció de repente y se detuvo junto a mí, me ayudó a levantarme, no pude evitar dar una mirada hacia atrás donde, obviamente, la criatura ya no estaba. Él actuaba como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera sucedido y decidí hacer lo mismo. El barco comenzó a agitarse con fuerza, las sirenas hacían algo debajo del agua que nosotros no podíamos entender.

El capitán elevó su voz por sobre el escándalo que el miedo colectivo estaba generando y dio las órdenes precisas para salir de ahí. Nadie dudó ni un momento en obedecerlo y la organización trajo consigo la calma. Ya era muy adentrada la noche así que el nivel del mar ya era el requerido. Una vez más fui yo el encargado de sacarnos de esos peligrosos lugares.

Habría sido agradable considerar que tras salir de ese lugar nuestro viaje retomó su curso normal, llegamos a nuestro destino y todo terminó. Lamentablemente las cosas no fueron tan fáciles y ese evento no fue algo de una sola noche.

Así lo creímos por un poco más de dos semanas pues no había rastros de esas criaturas. Podríamos haberlo categorizado de sueño si no fuera obvio que habíamos perdido a trece hombres esa noche. No volví a compartir cama con el capitán, el único momento donde parecía que nuestros cargos se difuminaban y veía en mí y yo en él a un amigo, esto fue debido a que las guardias nocturnas se habían multiplicado. Ahora casi un tercio de la tripulación que quedaba también permanecía despierta en la noche. Entre ellos el capitán que había recorrido sus horarios de descanso al medio día dejándome a cargo durante ese lapso.

En el fondo eso me alivió, no sabía cómo enfrentaría un momento de intimidad con él después de lo que vi. Me tenía confundido y no tenía con quién compartirlo así que al final se volvió algo solo para mí.

Cuando la mayoría ya estábamos dando por hecho que no habría más rastro de esas criaturas, un amanecer que apenas llegaba trajo consigo el sonido de sus cánticos a nosotros una vez más. Las reacciones se dividieron entre el pavor y los intentos de no volver a caer en sus redes, algunos gritaron para opacar el suave sonido que nos invadía y controlaba. Y a diferencia de la última vez donde era de noche y parecía que el océano era una masa obscura que lo devoraba todo, esa segunda ocasión con la luz del sol dejándonos diferenciar todo pudimos ver el espectáculo aterrador.

Eran muchísimos de ellos, como un banco de peces, pero en realidad se trataba de criaturas mitad humano mitad acuático que salían y entraban en la superficie del agua sin respirar aire lo que les multiplicaba su aterradora apariencia. Algunos mostraron su inmediata caída al comenzar a caminar a los bordes del barco. Otros, con mejor control de sí mismos los detenían y trataban de sacarlos del trance. El caos volvió a reinar en el lugar. Por suerte logré ser una de las personas que no cayeron una segunda vez en sus embrujos y también detuve al contramaestre de que se lanzara de cabeza a su muerte.

Una vez más no ubiqué al capitán Bakugou. Desesperados como estaban todos los integrantes de la tripulación no parecían darse cuenta de su ausencia. En esa ocasión con más cautela me dirigí a popa y exactamente de la misma forma en que los había atrapado la vez anterior, el capitán y el mismo hombre sirena tenían un encuentro prohibido.

Ya con la impresión dejada atrás, me pregunté qué podría significar aquello. Todas las demás sirenas se encargaban directamente de atraer a los hombres al mar, este en cambio, subía. Honestamente nunca me expliqué cómo lo lograba, pero de alguna manera llegaba a esa altura y el capitán Bakugou nunca pareció perder sus sentidos como el resto de nosotros. Aunque no cabía duda de que también era afectado de alguna manera diferente.

Escuché un grito y vi a mis espaldas algunos hombres reunidos a babor que probablemente habían perdido a alguien más. No seguro de mis acciones, di unos pasos atrás y grité al capitán mientras daba unos pasos falsos que dieran la ilusión de que apenas me acercaba. Para cuando me volví a asomar, el capitán estaba solo y tallándose el rostro con una mano.

–Capitán, los hombres siguen cayendo ¿Qué podemos hacer?

–Dejemos a estas cosas atrás. – me respondió y pasó a revolverse el cabello – Vamos a dejarlos atrás. Hasta que no volvamos a verlos jamás.

En ese momento sonreí y asentí. Estaba alegre de que el capitán recobrara sus sentidos y no se dejara llevar ni atrapar por esa criatura. Decidimos que, aunque nos alejáramos absolutamente de nuestro objetivo principal, en ese momento lo que más nos importaba era avanzar a prisa así que bajamos las velas, ajustamos las escotas y las drizas para de esa manera dejar al _All Might_ a la deriva.

Volvimos a pasar un mes sin noticias de ellos. Éramos felices, los habíamos perdido. O al menos bajo ese engaño avanzábamos. Tuvimos que comenzar a pescar cuando la comida escaseó y ya no daba abasto para todos.

En una noche fría y sin luna, cuando las nubes volvían a regresar al cielo, estaba acostado en la habitación que correspondía al capitán. Para ese momento ya podría haber regresado al cuarto con el resto pues, por muy duro que fuera de decir, por la cantidad de personas que se habían ido ya había el espacio suficiente para mí. No lo hice porque cuando se lo mencioné al capitán me dijo que no tenía caso, ya ni siquiera dormíamos al mismo tiempo. Pero cada vez era más difícil si quiera dormir.

Me levanté cuando sentí una sacudida más agresiva en el barco. Mi incapacidad para cerrar los ojos por más de dos segundos me dejaba claro que ni siquiera valía la pena intentarlo. Tras vestirme otra vez salí a cubierta, los hombres seguían vigilando en las noches, pero habían disminuido considerablemente con el paso de cada noche así que ya no cubrían sin falta toda la cubierta.

No sé si en ese momento tenía curiosidad por encontrar al capitán Bakugou, si fue una casualidad o si algo me hizo sentir atraído. El punto es que para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba asomándome a popa otra vez. En silencio, cual ladrón ruin. El capitán ciertamente estaba allí y pude respirar cuando lo vi solo contemplando el mar que dejábamos atrás con fiereza. Me senté en silencio observando las estrellas. El aire era mucho más cálido de lo que era cerca de Japón.

–No importa cuánto lo intentes – escuché de pronto. Sabiendo que esa no era la voz del capitán volví a asomarme con curiosidad y lo volví a ver, el hombre sirena estaba allí, estaba en el mismo lugar que las otras ocasiones y volvía a tener las manos sobre el capitán. Yo no supe que pensar, me quedé atónito observando. Esos diálogos se grabaron en mi memoria –, no importa qué tanto trates de alejarte te alcanzaré. Te quiero conmigo.

–Sabes que esa mierda no pasará.

–Yo haré que pase, Kacchan.

–No – replicó el capitán de manera hosca –. Deja de llamarme así, deja de seguirnos, dile a tu gente que no se acerque.

–Bésame, Kacchan, bésame y les diré que no los ataquen esta noche. – el hombre sirena hablaba como si le rogara, como si le ordenara. Lo vi pasar los brazos por su nuca, colgándose de él, atrapándolo. E incapaz de alejarse, cayendo en lo que la presencia de Bakugou parecía ser para él.

El capitán lo tomó con brusquedad de la barbilla y lo besó. No de la misma manera en la que un hombre lo haría con su mujer amada, era más salvaje, más carnal. Cuando se separaron la criatura ruborizada parecía incluso agotada.

–No nos ataquen.

–Está bien, Kacchan, no lo haremos esta noche.

–No solo esta noche, mierda, nunca más, aléjense. Aléjate. – Yo, que casi me jactaba de conocer más que nadie al capitán, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera, tal y como si le doliera pronunciar esas palabras.

Estaba confundido. Me encontraba descubriendo que esa conversación significaba que todo el tiempo que llevábamos libres de ellos, en realidad no lo éramos. Y era únicamente porque el capitán estaba pagando para detenerlos. Y así había sido probablemente cada noche. Y había sufrimiento en él, pero no porque le doliera hacerlo, sino porque le dolía el saber que debía detenerse.

–No quiero alejarme, Kacchan. Quiero estar contigo, quiero que estés conmigo, por completo. – lo siguiente que sucedió no fue más que otra cosa impresionante entre las cosas con las que me topé en ese viaje. La cola de sirena que se movía tan espeluznante con vida propia comenzó a adelgazar, acortarse y separarse transformándose en piernas humanas. La criatura se había convertido en un hombre similar a cualquier otro, con su cabello verde y ojos mas claros, y esa piel clara llena de pequeñas motas en su totalidad que ninguna clase de prenda cubría.

Era hermoso, alucinante, hipnotizante. De la misma manera en la que la sirena que casi me había hecho lanzarme al mar, con la misma fuerza quería levantarme y lanzarme sobre él. De repente un instinto básico que no conocía se había instalado en mi cuerpo, quería enredar mis dedos en su cabello, quería pasar mis manos por toda su piel, lamerlo para limpiar el agua que aún escurría de su cuerpo.

–Kacchan – lo escuché pronunciar con necesidad y me ayudó a reaccionar. Había terminado de subir a la parte del timonel, completamente a la vista, pero ellos estaban tan ensimismados que ni siquiera se percataron de mí. Volví a esconderme, le di una última mirada a la figura de la criatura que rodeaba con sus nuevas piernas el cuerpo del capitán Bakgou y a este último acercarse y entregarse al contacto.

Me alejé. Estaba completamente desorientado, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pensar. No sabía si había alguna manera en la que debería reaccionar. Dejé los días pasar. El capitán Bakugou seguía actuando normal, como si el encuentro de esa noche no se hubiera dado, como si no se repitiera cada noche y por esa razón estuviéramos a salvo, como si de verdad funcionara de algo seguir avanzando a toda velocidad y no tuviéramos a las sirenas justo debajo.

Aunque no sabía que justo debajo era tan literal hasta que atraparon a una mientras pescaban.

Atrapamos una sirena.

Ese día levantaron una red con esfuerzos y atrapada en ella se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y mejillas sonrojadas, su piel suave, sus pechos pronunciados, la curva de su cintura daba paso a una cola de pescado dorada que se retorcía y sus ojos cafés reflejaban su miedo.

En ese momento yo pensé con emoción que, si teníamos a uno de ellos como rehén nos dejarían en paz. Pero no recordaba que el resto de la tripulación no sabían que estábamos siendo seguidos tan de cerca. Todos se alteraron de inmediato.

–Es una de esos monstruos.

–¿Por qué está aquí?

–Debe ser otra diferente, dejamos a los que nos atacaron muy atrás.

–¿O sea que estas cosas están por todos lados?

–Mira lo preciosa que está.

Uno de los marinos coló su mano entre las redes y le apretó un seno, ella dio un pequeño grito y trató de alejarse, pero atrapada en las redes no podía moverse con libertad. Yo me acerqué a detenerlo y decirle que no era de hombres aprovecharse de una mujer indefensa, pero ella, recargándose en sus manos sacudió su cola con fuerza y golpeó a todos los hombres de alrededor de 60 kilos como si fueran simples flores, luego trató de arrastrarse para salir del barco.

Era medio día, el sol brillaba resplandeciente, las nubes comenzaban a aparecer, la marea tranquila y los vientos salados nos empujaban eternamente hacia el sur. El 29 de junio de 1808 el capitán Bakugou se abrió paso entre la confusión y pisó la cola de la criatura que trataba de escapar. Ella gritó y se giró a verlo con odio y dispuesta a atacarlo, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron hubo duda y reconocimiento. No sé si los demás lo notaron, pero yo vi claramente cómo ella pronunciaba su nombre: Bakugou Katsuki. En ese día con ese clima tan agradable y la tripulación erróneamente feliz porque habíamos atrapado a uno, el capitán la arrojó a las bodegas y declaró que allí se quedaría y que nadie podía tocarla.

Preocupado, al llegar la noche volví a salir a buscarlo. Pero lo único que me recibió al salir fueron esos horribles cantos de sirenas que me persiguen para siempre. Mi cuerpo se entumió, una vez más la sensación de casa me invadió. Solo que en esa ocasión fue más fácil liberarme de su encanto porque los gritos fueron inmediatos.

Los hombres volvían a arrojarse al mar, pero no solo eso, el barco era agitado con fuerza y furia. Corrí a la bodega y me encontré con la horrible sorpresa de que el casco del barco tenía un enorme agujero por donde el agua comenzaba a inundar todo y la sirena no estaba por ningún lado. Volví a subir para bajar hombres y cubrirlo antes de que fuera irreparable, pero en cuanto pisé cubierta mi mente se olvidó por completo de eso y me dirigí a popa.

El barco se agitaba de la misma manera que lo hacía en medio de una tormenta, era difícil avanzar pues todo se desequilibraba, pero con mi experiencia no me fue imposible llegar a mi destino. Desde antes de alcanzar a verlos logré escucharlos.

–No quiero hacer esto, Kacchan.

–¡Pues entonces no lo hagas, mierda! ¡Deja a mis hombres en paz!

–Los dejaré, Kacchan, los cuidaré incluso si puedo tenerte a ti.

–¿Tanto me quieres? Bien, aquí me tienes.

Fue tras esas palabras que por fin los vi correctamente. El capitán Bakugou se había subido a la toldilla y tenía los brazos abiertos mientras el hombre sirena lo veía desde abajo ya que con su cola le era imposible alcanzar su altura. Yo grité. Llamé al capitán y ambos me voltearon a ver, pero sin perder un segundo más, la criatura se impulsó y abrazando al capitán Bakugou cayeron ambos al mar. Corrí. En cuanto el sonido del agua se hizo presente, todo lo demás se detuvo. La agitación del barco, los cantos. Me asomé y las ondas de la superficie perturbada fue lo único que pude ver.

Eso fue lo último que supe del capitán Bakugou.

No pude concentrarme en eso cuando el _All Might_ comenzó a sumirse por el centro, la madera crujiendo con fuerza, los cabos reventando, todos gritaron y trataron de moverse, pero ya no había salvación. Corrí y comencé a dar órdenes, me preguntaron por el capitán Bakugou y la única respuesta que les pude dar fue que, como primer oficial que era, ahora yo ejercía ese cargo.

Salvamos la mayor cantidad de comida posible, agua y otras cosas necesarias y los que quedábamos nos amontonamos en los tres botes que el buque tenía. Nos alejamos mientras veíamos al navío hundirse.

Éramos menos de la mitad de personas que habíamos zarpado.

Estuvimos alrededor de tres meses flotando a la deriva. Sin volver a ver nunca otra de esas sirenas, pero yo sé que estaban cerca. No era una coincidencia que los peces saltaran directo a nosotros, que ninguna criatura de esas aguas tropicales nos atacara, que la marea nos alejara cuando parecía que una tormenta se acercaba.

El hombre sirena estaba cumpliendo su palabra con el capitán.

Lo único que nos hacía desfallecer era el sol y la falta de agua, pero con las lluvias logramos sobrevivir. Llegamos a una pequeña isla donde la gente nos recibió amable y donde estuvimos algo más de un año, luego con una embarcación que nos dieron logramos llegar a las costas de américa del sur. Ahí tuvimos que quedarnos en lo que conseguíamos el dinero para irnos, y los medios, después de todo no había rutas que nos llevaran a Japón.

Es conocido nuestro regreso a las tierras del sol naciente así que esa parte puedo ahorrármela.

Después de todo, lo que me interesaba ha sido dicho.

Nuestro viaje y lo que en él nos sucedió. Solo un intento de mostrar la verdad y que dejen de señalar a los hombres que lo sufrimos. Y a nuestro capitán que, tras caer en los embrujos de esas criaturas, entregó su vida por nuestro bien.

Elección de la que probablemente no se arrepintió nunca.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
